


Chapter 4

by erins_culinary_service



Series: Bound To You [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erins_culinary_service/pseuds/erins_culinary_service
Summary: Summary: The Winchesters are onto the reader, now it's time for her to tell the truth. Will they still trust her?





	Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's time! We finally learn what the reader is. As always let me know what you think.

You knew Sam and Dean saw you differently, but you didn't expect them to tie you to a chair. You were in the library as they tied your wrist and ankles. You tried to break the ice. 

“You know usually a guy’s gotta buy me dinner before I let him tie me up.” Nothing. “Tough crowd.” 

When they knew you were secure, Dean stood tall in front of you while Sam sat at the edge of the table next to you. Dean was the first to speak. 

“Start talking" 

“Well I’ve always thought it was weird that orange was both a color and a fruit.” Sam tried to hide his smile by putting his hand over his mouth while Dean glared at you. 

“You're the one who said we're needed to talk, so talk!” 

“Dean, how about I handle this.” You looked at Sam. 

“Thank you-" 

“What are you thanking her for she’s been lying to us since day one!” Sam ignored Dean and continued. 

“You kept that vampire away so I could go through the portal.” 

“You saw that huh” you smiled at Sam. 

“What we want to know is what are you exactly. Dean said he saw your wings and you told me you’re a reaper.” 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Dean rolled his eyes, “I'm both.” 

“How is that possible?” 

“It’s complicated.” 

“We've got time. 

“You really don't Sam. The trial took a lot out of you, how about if you untie me-" 

“Not gonna happen.” Dean interrupted. 

“It's cute that you think I can't break out at any time.”. 

“If I untie you?” 

“I'll try to heal what I can and answer whatever questions you ask.” 

“Deal.” Sam moved to untie you as Dean stared at him like he just grew a second head. 

“Are you serious, your just gonna let her go?” 

“Aside from lying, she really hasn't done anything to hurt us.” When you were free you sat Sam on the chair and jumped on the table. There was a lot wrong with Sam, it wasn't something you could instantly heal, but you were going to try to take away whatever pain you could. 

“So lets get this out of the way first. My father was an angel and my mother was human, but a reaper used her as their vessel. When I was born they both left and my mom raised me, until she found out I want human. She didn't know what to do, so she abandoned me. I tried pretending to be normal, too be human but I couldn't control the power I had.” 

“Why didn't you find one of the angels or a reaper?” 

“I didn't know how, I barely understood what I was. When I found out the angels weren't exactly welcoming. Do you know what a grigori is?” when the brothers shook their heads you continued, “they're a type of angel that was sent down to watch and protect humanity. They went rogue and killed them to feed on their souls. The other angels hunted them down, but my father along with a few others survived. The reapers didn't know I existed until recently, so I can only assume both sides kept me a secret. When I found my family, I finally felt like I belonged. Mostly because my Igor and zelda are half creatures too.” You finished healing Sam and ruffled his hair. “Shogun is a full angel and kept us safe teaching us how to use our powers to protect people, not hurt them. We'd get assignments to perfect people, but even the apocalypse didn't happen and heaven went into chaos, a few angels thought it would be the right time to kill off the abominations.” Dean just stared at you, when Sam didn't speak he took that as his chance to jump in. 

“So how do we know your not just gonna eat our souls while we sleep?” 

“Because I don’t need souls to survive. I'm still human and I eat food.” 

“So the vampire nest?” 

“A set up.” 

“Why are you here? 

“Well that’s the million dollar question now isn't it? While my family was on the run, for some reason we got an assignment. We're agreed I was the best to handle it in case this was a set up. I'm supposed to watch over and protect you, both of you, as best as I can just like the grigori we're created to do. If I do my job right, then after you've lived a long life, I'll take your souls to heaven.“ Sam stared at her with a smile and wide eyes. 

“A reaper can't force someone to go with them, but if the person who protected them until they died told them to go… you were literally born to protect people.” 

“You always were the smart one Sam.” 

“Hey!” 

“It's also about trust. You trusting me to protect you, to take your soul where it needs to go when it's time. It builds over time to the point where the bonds are unbreakable.” 

“Well after these lies, what makes you think we trust you anymore?” 

You looked at the brothers. 

“You haven't seen them yet have you?” 

“Seen what?” 

You laughed as you got off the table and put two fingers to each brothers head. You touched both wrists and waited. A thin white line that looked like electricity formed where the chains where around your wrists. The lights in the library flickered and stopped as the gold chains formed. The brothers stared at their wrists, touching the chain and looking towards you. You showed them their names on your wrist. 

“The chain is our bond, how much you trust me right now. Your names tell me which chain belongs to each of you.” 

Dean was looking at both chains and nodded to Sam. 

“Why's his bigger?” you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“He trusts me more than you do, so his is bigger.” 

The chains faded from their hands. 

“Where'd they go?” 

“I hid them, but you can see them wherever you need to now. Comes in handy when a shifters around.” You winked. “I'm about to do something and I don't want you to freak out.” You held out your hand and your angel sword appeared in your hand. Sam got up from his chair and Dean reached for his gun. 

“I said don't freak out” you rolled your eyes and placed the sword on the table behind you. 

“This is my angel sword. As a sign of trust and good faith I'm giving it to both of you to take care of.” 

“How do we know your not just gonna do that again and take it back.” 

“Looks like you’re just going to have to trust me. I promise I'll only use it if I need it to protect one of you, but I will use my powers now that you know about them. I hope we're can move past this. Now whose hungry?” You walked out of the library ready to head to the kitchen when you stopped by the map table and saw the boys inspecting the sword. You called out to them. 

“Oh and boys,” They looked at you, “I'll know if you lose it.” 

*** 

“You know she's not the first person to lie to us, but she is the first who is actually trying to protect us. Maybe take it easy on her.” 

Sam picked up the sword Y/N left behind, examining it. It was similar to an angel blade, but longer. It looked smaller in their hands than in Y/N's. Dean took the sword from Sam. 

“I should hang onto it.” 

“Why because you like her?” Sam smiled as he said it knowing it would get to his brother. 

“What? No it's just you’re still recovering from the trials and you don't even have your room set up. It'll be safer with me.” Dean inspected the sword, stopping when he saw the writing on the blade. 

‘Y/N' 

He rubbed his thumb over her name, a subtle move that Sam noticed. He rolled his eyes and let Dean take the sword. 

*** 

Dean was outside his room. He stopped as he saw Y/N's door open giving him a small peak inside. Dean moved closer to look and jumped when he heard her voice. 

“You know you could've asked if you wanted to see inside.” 

Y/N walked into her room leaving the door wide open. 

“You just gonna stand there Winchester?” 

Dean walked into the room. She decorated it with pictures of what he assumed was her family. He could see different weapons on the shelf above her bed and along the walls. He saw archery equipment, swords, even axes. He hoped he could borrow something on their next hunt. Y/N went to an empty stand for her angel sword that she kept in the shelf above her bed. 

“I see you’re going to be taking care of my sword so you'll need this.” She took the empty stand off of the shelf and gave it to him. She got on her bed and sighed. 

“You have no idea how good it feels to finally tell you guys the truth. Not having to hide who I am, although I'm sorry you found out the way you did.” Dean set the sword and the stand on her desk, moving to sit next to her. 

“Not how I was expecting the day to go, but you did save Sammy.” 

“That is my job.” 

“You know my mom used to say that angels were watching over me. I didn't really believe her and when I met angels for the first time, well you know how they can be.” 

“Yeah, but the difference is, it's my job to be there for you and Sam. No matter what I'm dealing with or what's going on in heaven, I'll be here.” 

“I guess mom was right after all, but don't think we're gonna let you take all the hits for us. You might be here to protect us, but you with us now and we're not letting anything happen to you either.” 

“I'm guessing your starting to trust me.” 

“Why don't you see for yourself.” 

Y/N looked at his chain. It was thicker and stronger than it was before they talked. Dean and Y/N moved closer to each other. As they were about to kiss, Sam called for Y/N down the hall. 

“I better go see what’s going on.” She got up and left the room as Dean did the same. Sam was going to pay for the interruption, Dean was going to make sure of that. As he made his way into his room he placed the stand and sword onto his shelf with Y/N's name facing him. Dean flopped into his bed and closed his eyes, imagining how Y/N next to him, her lips on his.


End file.
